1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to kitchen utensils and more specifically to handheld peelers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fruits or vegetables having an exterior rind that must be removed may require a tool for removal of the rind, skin, or peel. Users may find existing utensil difficult or cumbersome to use, and a single tool may not be suitable for different sizes or types of fruits or vegetables. Thus, there is a need for a more convenient and efficient tool or method for removal of the exterior portion of a fruit or vegetable.
The aspects or the problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued; they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.